


Sweet Boy

by xenasoul



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Thorin is a gentleman, and Kili blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt @ hobbit-kink: "Never enough Thorin comforting Kili so, literally anything with Thorin comforting Kili. For any reason (just please no character death, I can't handle it). Can be gen or shippy or whatever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave kudos!

As king he was always busy. Be it with papers, meetings or hearing complaints of his people, Thorin was a busy man. But he always arranged a time for his nephews when they asked. Sometimes he comes out from an important meeting in the middle of conversation only to solve a banal problem Fili was having or to see how good Kili was getting with his arch and bow.

But today was different.

Kili ran past Thorin while he talked with Dwalin about some Orcs prowling on their borders. Thorin called his name but Kili ignored him, or failed to hear him. Thorin expected to see Fili pass him by to check on his brother but that did not happen. He was probably somewhere else then.

"We can talk about this later."

"But Thorin we need to decide what to do before -"

"Later, Dwalin."

Thorin followed Kili and found him in the garden. He was leaning over the fountain that poured crystalline water and in that water Kili was looking at his reflection. Thorin cleared his throat to notify his presence and began to slowly approach. Kili sniffed and turned away.

"Something happened, Kili?."

"It's nothing, my king. It's silly."

Thorin put a hand on his shoulder, "Nonsense. And I'm not your King now, Kili. I’m just Thorin. Talk to me."

Kili turned to look at his uncle and felt ashamed. His lower lip trembled slightly. "It's just that-- I'm tired. Tired of being made fun of all the time."

"Made fun of? I don’t understand," Thorin scowled. Who was making Kili that upset?

"About ... about my looks."

"Your looks?" Thorin was confused. Why would someone joke about Killi’s looks of all people? It made no sense.

"I'm not like the other dwarves, uncle! My nose is abnormal and I barely have a beard! The others mock me and are calling me 'elfling'. I hate it! Why do I have be different? I hate my looks!" Kili blurted and threw himself on Thorin’s chest. The king began stroking Kili’s back with gentle movements, whispering sweet nothings in his ear to calm the young dwarf.

"Shhh little one ... Do not get upset with what others say. They know nothing. You are precious, Kili."

Kili sniffed and lifted his head to look at Thorin. His cheeks were wet with tears. "Thorin. I'm not. Nobody ever wanted me before. I'm unpleasant to the eye, I know that. You don’t need try to cheer me up."

By The Heavens. If Kili only knew ... "Killi that's not true. Many dwarves want you. Too many I might add. You just didn’t notice it."

"What, Who?"

Thorin cleared his throat. He did not want to go into details because it was extremely unpleasant for him. If Thorin could lock Kili on his castle only to his eyes appreciation, he would. It was a selfish thought, but it was what he felt.

"It doesn’t matter. Who I want will never want me back, anyway." Kili spoke interrupting Thorin’s thoughts.

"Who is it? Who do you want?" Thorin kinda growled, but it was then that Kili looked at him with a look sweeter than he ever gave him, and the glow from them left everything clear to Thorin.

"Look into my eyes, and Thorin will see the truth in them."

"I'm looking, Kili. I'm looking. "Thorin felt his heart pounding in his chest. Like coming out of a trance, Thorin shook his head and took a deep breath, with a slight smile on his face that was so rare to see these days. He took Kili’s hand in his and kissed the back of it. Kili's eyes widened at the gesture.

"My sweet boy ... I have business to attend to now but we’ll talk later. For now stop crying and go make those delicious sweets that only you can do."

Kili grinned. He loved cooking for his uncle because it always made him happy. And today was Thorin that made him happy by asking him to do something so simple but that only Kili made for him.

"Go, Kili. And later I want to prove something even sweeter."

Thorin kissed Kili’s hand and he blushed again and then the king finally went back inside leaving a now grinning Kili behind. Bofur’s games were completely forgotten now.


End file.
